1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communications circuitry and methods for providing communication between different components or circuits of an electronic device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In many electronic devices, a master component or master circuit may communicate with a plurality of secondary or slave components or circuits. The different secondary or slave components are typically provided with addresses that the master component may use to specify a particular secondary component to which data from the master component is to be directed and to identify a particular secondary component from which data is to be received by the master component. The different secondary or slave components may be hard wired to include a representation of an address in their circuitry or may be programmed to include a representation of the address in, for example, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory components of the different secondary or slave components. When multiple identical secondary or slave components are provided in a single device, multiple pins or pads of the secondary or slave components may be needed on each of the secondary components to specify the address.